hunterwolvesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanfic: New Begginnings
By Arti OK, I know this may not be exactly exact about PAcks and stuff, but this is how I'm writing it. So deal. :P Prologue "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" The words echoed in the frosty air. The rest of the Pack had gone ahead, leaping silently through snow banks, eyes flashing with the lightning they would unleash on their enemies. "Yes. We must. It's for her own good." The she-wolf, a slender thing with more silver fur then gray that shimmered whenever she moved, opened her blue eyes wide and let out a low wail. The Alpha of his Pack touched his nose to her ear. "Come on Stella. We must not keep them waiting." Stella nodded and picked up the little bundle that was her pup and followed her mate into the blizzard. The battle had already begun by the time the Pack got there to help. Stella stood at the top of the dip where the wolves were fighting. Her eyes were huge and the Aplha touched her with his tail. "Even seasons of training cannot prepare a wolf for this." he growled gently. She nodded, stunned. Their pup fell into the snow and let out a disgruntled squeak. A tiny rumble filled the air and the Alpha laughed, "Oh my little Tara, you will grow to be as powerful as the storms, the sky, the Earth. My little Storm princess." He licked her head. Stella did the same, looking at her mate. "Oh Chief Fire Sky, can't we-" "No." There was sadness and pain in Fire Sky's voice, but no doubt. "No." Stella licked her baby's cheek. "I'll see you after the battle." she promised Tara. She carried her over to a bush where over hanging trees shaltered them from ariel attacks as well as land ones. She turned away with a choked sob. Fire Sky touched his nose to his daughters ear, then padded out to the battle. His wolves waited arounf the edge of the dip. "Storm Pack, ATTACK!" he howled. The wolves charged forword as one, howling vengence. The few moon old baby wolf poked her head out of the bush, watching. She knew she was too young to fight. But her eyes crackled as she watched the fight that decimated her life. Chapter 1 "Hayah!" The rabbit bolted away but I ran swifty after it. It tried to swerve around a bush, but I just laped over and the wind carried me onto it's back. Claws sank into it's neck and I let out a growl of satisfaction. I hadn't eaten in so many days....Rose said a wolf needs a Pack to support her. But Rose is dead, isn't she? Killed by the rogues she thought were her friends. There are rogues everywhere now... I pick up the rabbit, wondering where it has led me. The last time I wandered too far away from my den, my stores were raided. That was the beginning of myself slowly starving. Until now. Suddenly, I feel so exhausted I have to sit down. You know that feeling where the world is swaying and black dots come in front of your eyes and you forget everything? I struggled againdt that now, repeating everything I knew to myself. "My name is Tara. My parents are dead. My friends are dead. I am alone. The rogues tried to kill me. They are following me. My den is in a Rock-Cave. I am 12 moons old. I just caught this rabbit..." On and on like that. I stopped finally, still a little dizzy, but now I was feeling better. Then I recognized the clearing. No...not really recognized, but I felt a little stirring inside of me that said I had been there. More later!